


A Drop of Ink

by DaturaMoon



Series: Ezra/ Prospect [21]
Category: A Drop of Ink
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Multi character - Freeform, Mystery, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Story - Freeform, Suspense, prospect au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:39:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: Intro
Relationships: Ezra (Prospect 2018)/Original Character(s)
Series: Ezra/ Prospect [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919083





	1. Intro

Welcome! This is a story I previewed last summer, yes it has been a long time! I finally got the muse and time to bring my notes together and form chapters. 

Status: in progress

Rating: Mature 

What: An original short story combined with an Ezra ( Prospect) AU

Characters: 

MAIN 

( the face claim for the character is below as well) 

Justine Rene - Painter (Leonie Elliot)   
Ezra Contreras - Poet (Ezra / PP)   
Genevieve Villere - Photographer (Carmen Ejogo)  
Jacques De Leon - The Writer (Oscar Issac)  
Catarina St Armand - The Countess (Kiki Layne)  
Gabriel Laurent - Prince (Sebastian Stan) 

MINOR 

(more to come)


	2. The Invite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The artist receive an invite. The adventure begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We meet some of the characters this chapter. 
> 
> Warnings: none

The pearl colored paper was fine, indeed the finest Ezra has ever held between his fingertips. He runs his thumb across the edges of the invite once more before reading the words aloud.

Dearest Ezra,  
It is my great honor to invite you to Chateau Vassis on the majestic yet haunting I’lle Éternelle. I, your hostess, have the most magnificent month planned ahead for you and the other guests. Come with your ideas, your brilliant mind, and an appetite for mystery. All room and board will be taken care of, you shall have not a worry in the world. Except the ones you conjure up yourself. Please see the meeting point in exactly two weeks time at the bottom of this invite. Do be prompt.  
With great confidence you will accept this invite,  
The Countess

“The Countess…” Ezra rubs his chin. The Countess was famous, yet no one has seen her face. Stories travel far and wide about her identity, yet she remained shrouded in mystery. One thing was for sure, the Countess was a collector of art, a connoisseur.

I’lle Éternelle was purchased years ago by a mysterious buyer, it was off limits to the public and what was going on there was left to speculation only. This famous Countess, seemingly the buyer of the land and antiquated castle, had something grand up her sleeve.

Not one to turn down a good party or adventure, Ezra knew he would accept this vague invitation. It wasn’t easy taking a whole month off, but the allure of the unknown was something he could never resist.

If he was on the radar of the Countess, she must be a fan of his works. His pulse quickens at the thought, who is this mysterious woman? Who were the other guests?

…

Two Weeks Later 

The overcast sky adds a sense of mystery to the upcoming trip. Days like this were her favorite, the perfect kind for painting while records play in the background.

Justine wonders, how many other guests were invited?

As of now, she was the only one at the very fancy dock, waiting for the 10 am boat. She didn’t like mornings anyhow, and wasnt much for conversation before noon. Maybe it was better she was alone. Maybe, the other guests, if any, were already on the island.

“I feared this would be a lone excursion. Not that I dislike solitude, indeed I do. However, an island is a sizeable amount of space. Much too much space for a single man.”

The voice comes from behind her. Whoever this morning bird was, he seemed talkative already; she senses a Southern drawl on his tongue.

Without turning her whole body, Justine peaks over her shoulder to match the voice with the face.

He’s a handsome man, taller than her and well built with small lines at the side of his smiling eyes. A hooked nose and with dark hair slicked back; a blonde patch of hair over his right temple. He was finely dressed and not a stranger, at least not in a public sense.

He extends his hand, Justine notices the tattoo, “I’m Ezra, Ezra Contreras.”

Justine turns completely to face him. Her energy becomes slightly warmer, more inviting as she removes the dark shades from her eyes.

She places her hand in his, his grip is firm. “I know of you Ezra. I’m a fan of your works. Dreams of Kevva, hands down, my favorite.”

“Why thank you beautiful stranger,” he bows, “tell me, what is your name? Grant me the pleasure of knowing.” He lets her hand go and leans in just a little closer.

“Justine, Justine Rene.”

Ezra’s brown eyes light up, “The painter! I am endlessly impressed with your ability to create such fantastical yet brooding work with the stroke of a brush.”

Justine tips her head to the side. Ezra Contreras was a world renowned poet and essayist. Justine had no idea her work reached as his circles. She always thought of herself as more of a local artist.

She offers a tiny shadow of a smile, “Thank you.”

“You are humble, sweet one, “ Ezra shakes his head, “Still, your skill is astounding.”

That little non-smile returns and she waves away the compliment. “I only show people the shadows we all know are there.”

Ezra put his hand on his hip, like he’s studying her.

He was as attractive as they say, a casanova of sorts. Though she was resistant to most mens charms, she had to admit, he had a little something special about him.

Justine slips her shades back on much to Ezra’s dismay, her hazel eyes paired with her smoky low voice quickly becoming a sight he wanted to study further.

Justine glances at the water then back at Ezra. A smile curves on his lips as he slaps his hands together, he’s looking at something behind her.

“And of course!” Another man’s voice booms, “You would be here!”

With bright eyes, Ezra quickly walks past her. She follows his movements and turns on her heels. “What an unsightly horror, I see the Countess has scoured the red light districts and speakeasy to find the likes of you!”

The men laugh and quickly embrace. The other one is also well built, finally dressed and has the face of a sculpted god with beautiful dark features. Their body language alone tells Justine they’ve known each other for a long time.

“You grow uglier every time I see you, what a shame!” The man jokes before pulling Ezra into a second hug.

His brown eyes land on Justine, the men part but he keeps one arm around Ezra’s shoulders.

“I’m only joking, look at this handsome devil,” he pats Ezra’s chest, “good to know there won’t just be us on this odd venture. Who are you?” His eyes steady on her face.

“Justine Rene - “

“A fine painter I must say.” Ezra adds.

The man lifts his chin as he looks her over. “I look forward to seeing your work.”

“And your name?” Justine asks. She slides her hands in the pockets of her pants. She’s wearing a dark mens suit and shoes, her dark hair pulled back into a ponytail.

“Jacques De Léon. I do a little bit of everything.” A sly smile on his lips. 

Ezra regards Jacques adoringly. A second later he starts to count on his fingers, “My friend is many things. Musician, illustrator, writer - scoundrel.“

Justine crooks her brow under the shades, she tries to place him. 

Ezra was known to run with a group of both famous and obscure underground artists, as far as she could tell she didn’t know Jaques work yet.

“Don’t worry your pretty head little bird, a month is more than enough time for us all to get acquainted.” He smirks.

Jacques pats Ezra on the chest once more and takes a deep breath in as he looks around.

“Can you believe this? Accepting such a strange invite? We are just as crazy as we were in our youth.” The men look at each other.

Justine contemplates making a comment but decides not to, a man in a sailors hat approaches on a boat. Another man comes from her left and hands them a card.

“You are all here, please prepare for boarding. My team will retrieve your things.”

“Wait, there’s only three of us.” Jacques asks.

“No sir, the Countess has selected three slots. You are group one.”

Ezra nods, “let the adventure begin my friends, new and old.”


End file.
